Гаррош Адский Крик (тактики)
|location=Осада Оргриммара |instance=Осада Оргриммара |status=Побеждаемый }} Гаррош Адский Крик''' - финальный, четырнадцатый босс рейда Осада Оргриммара. История Гаррош, сын Громмаша Адского Крика, впервые услышал о героизме своего отца от Тралла, с которым они встретились в Запределье. Именно тогда семена гордыни впервые упали в душу орка. Гаррош возглавил победный марш Орды по Нордсколу и в качестве вождя укрепил мощь Орды во времена катаклизма. Но его представления о превосходстве орков над другими народами привели армии всего мира к воротам Оргриммара... Для решающей схватки, которой сам Гаррош ожидает, предвкушая грядущее кровопролитие. Способности Обзор В начале боя Гаррош призывает кор'кронских вестников войны и предсказателей, чтобы те сражались вместе с ним. К битве периодически подключаются осадные инженеры и пытаются активировать кор'кронские железные звезды, лежащие у стен зала. Убийство осадного инженера предотвратит активирование железной звезды, но уже активированная железная звезда нанесет серьезный урон всем кор'кронским оркам, находящимся на ее пути. Когда у Гарроша остается 10% здоровья, он воспользуется силой И'Шараджа, чтобы восстановить здоровье. Кроме того, он приобретет новые способности и больше не будет призывать солдат-орков на помощь. Во время этой фазы Гаррош будет периодически переносить всех игроков в мир И'Шараджа, где они должны будут победить прислужников ша, чтобы добраться до Гарроша и помешать ему черпать новые силы из сердца. Всякий раз, когда энергия Гарроша увеличивается на 25 ед., одна из его способностей будет усиливаться. Когда у Гарроша второй раз останется 10% здоровья, он полностью исчерпает сердце И'Шараджа, усиливая все свои способности. Фаза 1. Истинная Орда Теперь у Гарроша есть новое оружие и осадные машины, которые позволят его Истинной Орде сокрушить любых врагов. Чем дольше длится бой, тем чаще воины Истинной Орды будут атаковать. Эта фаза закончится в тот момент, когда у Гарроша останется 10% здоровья. Гаррош Адский Крик * * Кор'кронский вестник войны С обеих сторон комнаты в битву устремляются вестники войны. По мере развития фазы они появляются все чаще. * Предсказатель - всадник на волке Предсказатели будут вступать в бой реже, чем рубаки, но по мере развития фазы они начнут участвовать в битве чаще. * * * Осадный инженер Осадные инженеры появляются со стороны бокового балкона и начинают заряжать железную звезду, которая будет активирована по прошествии 15 секунд, если инженера не убить. Кор'кронская железная звезда Когда осадные инженеры запускают железную звезду, она катится через всю комнату и ударяется в противоположную стену. * * Смена фаз: мир И'Шараджа Зов И'Шараджа периодически переносит Гарроша и игроков в мир И'Шараджа на 1 минуту. Гаррош восстанавливает 10% от максимального объема здоровья и поглощает энергию из сердца И'Шараджа, пока игроки не одолеют всех прислужников И'Шараджа в этом мире и не прервут действие способности Гарроша. * * Воплощение страха Обитает на Террасе Вечной Весны. Когда все Воплощения страха будут побеждены, Гаррош лишится покровительства И'Шараджа. * Воплощение сомнения Обитает в Храме Нефритовой Змеи. Когда все воплощения сомнения будут побеждены, Гаррош лишится покровительства И'Шараджа. * Воплощение отчаяния Обитает в Храме Красного Журавля. Когда оба воплощения отчаяния будут побеждены, Гаррош лишится покровительства И'Шараджа. * Фаза 2. Сила И'Шараджа Получив силу И'Шараджа, Гаррош полностью восстановит свое здоровье, а кровь И'Шараджа наделит его новыми способностями. * * * Прислужник И'Шараджа - В момент гибели прислужник И'Шараджа произносит заклинание "Усиливающая скверна", которая полностью восстанавливает здоровье ближайших прислужников И'Шараджа и увеличивает их максимальный запас здоровья на 200%, а наносимый урон на 200%. Этот эффект суммируется. * * * * * Фаза 3. Мой мир Когда у Гарроша второй раз останется 10% здоровья, он воспользуется оставшейся силой И'Шараджа, восполнив энергию, здоровье и усилив все свои способности. * * Прислужник И'Шараджа - В момент гибели прислужник И'Шараджа произносит заклинание "Усиливающая скверна", которая полностью восстанавливает здоровье ближайших прислужников И'Шараджа и увеличивает их максимальный запас здоровья на 200%, а наносимый урон на 200%. Этот эффект суммируется. * * * * Тактика Бой состоит из трех основных фаз и одной промежуточной. 1 Фаза Сам Гаррош в этой фазе обладает лишь двумя способностями: Осквернение - бросает в случайного игрока оружие и создает большую воид-зону вокруг него. Из воид-зоны нужно выбегать, само оружие можно атаковать. По мере уменьшения ХП оружия воид-зона будет уменьшаться и пропадет совсем, когда оружие будет уничтожено. Рейндж-дамагеры должны переключаться на брошенное оружие и быстро его изничтожать. Песнь войны Адского Крика сильно баффает всех аддов на урон и ХП, танки и хилеры должны не зевать. Основную проблему в этой фазе создают адды, которые по ходу фазы будут появляться всё чаще и чаще: Вестники войны - самые многочисленные. Всё что они делают - бьют танка в мили и вешают замедление. Предсказатели - наиболее опасные. Они кастуют Цепное исцеление предков и Цепная молния, оба каста можно сбить, но при этом Предсказатель получает стак баффа Ярость предков, увеличивающий скорость каста на 25%. Этого адда нужно быстро зафокусить и убить, сбивая ему хил (молнию можно отхилить) - пока сбить каст не стало невозможным. На балконах слева и справа периодически будут появляться Осадные инженеры, каждый из которых начинает активировать Железную звезду. Активация занимает 15 секунд и её можно прервать, если убить инженера. Если активация состоялась - звезда пересекает половину зала, сметая всё на своем пути (игроков ваншотит, аддам наносит существенный урон) и, достигнув противоположной стороны зала - взрывается, нанося значительный урон всему рейду (однако урон сильно слабеет с расстоянием). Нужно убивать как минимум одного инженера (иначе от катящихся железных звезд некуда будет убежать), второго можно либо убить, либо оставить, а затем завести аддов под катящийся каток. Мир И'Шараджа На 10% ХП Гаррош перестает вызывать описанных выше аддов, отхиливается до 100% и переносит рейд в мир И'Шараджа. Вы оказываетесь в одной из трех случайно выбранных локаций - Храме Нефритовой Змеи, Храме Красного Журавля или Террасе Вечной Весны. Общая задача везде одинакова - как можно быстрее добежать до босса, собрав и убив всех мобов на своем пути. Пока жив хоть один моб - Гаррош неуязвим. С убитых мобов падают желтые сферки, дающие подобравшему их игроку бафф, снижающий получаемый урон на 50% до конца фазы, что сильно помогает в последующем отхиле рейда - старайтесь чтобы этот бафф взяли как можно больше людей. Когда все мобы будут убиты - щит спадёт и босс начинает спамить Аннигиляцию - аое, которое ваншотит всех в конусе перед боссом, а всем остальным наносит значительный урон. Сбив щит, бейте босса, уклоняясь от его ударов и отхиливая рейд. Смысл в том, что пока босс в щите - он накапливает энергию, чем меньше энергии он успеет накопить - тем лучше. Эта фаза длится 1 минуту, после чего вас переносит обратно в Оргриммар и начинается вторая фаза. Во время второй фазы Гаррош будет каждые 2-3 минуты снова переносить вас в мир И'Шараджа. 2 Фаза В добавление к Осквернению Гаррош теперь приобретает новые способности: Вихрь скверны - вертушка, наносящая значительный урон в небольшом радиусе (нужно отбегать). Касание И'Шараджа - берет в контроль одного из игроков, законтроленный будет пытаться законтролить других игроков. Чтобы снять контроль, нужно опустить игрока до 20% ХП. Оковы отчаяния - вешает на текущего танка стакающийся дот. Танки должны меняться по мере получения стаков. Все эти способности будут усиливаться по мере получения боссом энергии в мире И'Шараджа: * 25 энергии - Вихрь скверны превращается в Усиленный вихрь скверны. Во время вертушки во все стороны летят болты, наносящие урон и вызывающие мелких аддов. В момент смерти адды взрываются, баффая других на ХП и урон. Аддов нужно быстро изничтожать, причем желательно отдельно друг от друга. * 50 энергии - Касание И'Шараджа становится Усиленным касанием И'Шараджа. У законтроленных игроков теперь повышается ХП и на них больше не действуют эффекты контроля. * 75 энергии - Осквернение становится Усиленным осквернением. Оружие теперь нельзя уничтожить и оно теперь постепенно восстанавливает ХП. Его по-прежнему нужно продамаживать до минимума, иначе вы рискуете остаться без места для манёвра. * 100 энергии - Оковы отчаяния превращаются в Усиленные оковы отчаяния. Когда дот заканчивается или снимается, на танка вешается дебафф Взрывное отчаяние, наносящий урон, равный урогу от доты и увеличивающий урон от последующих таких дебаффов на 10% за каждый стак доты. 3 Фаза Как только Гаррош достигнет 10% во второй раз, начнется финальная фаза. Он восстанавливает себе часть ХП и получает 100 энергии, отчего всего его способности превращаются в усиленный аналог. Лучшим решением здесь будет прожать все кулдауны, включая героизм/бл/таймварп, дабы поскорее добить его, ибо долго вы не продержитесь.http://www.noob-club.ru/index.php?topic=26083.0 Тактика Гаррош Адский Крик нормал 14/14 21 Июля, 2013, 01:27:57 Добыча Достижения * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Цитаты ;Intro : : : : : Thrall calls the elements to his side, but was turned into a dark void. : Thrall casts thunderstorm to get out of the void. : : Thrall charges at Garrosh and gets cleaved. Thrall falls to the floor injured. ;Aggro : : ;Iron Star * * ;Kor'kron Warbringers : ;Farseer Wolf riders : ;Hellscream's Warsong * * * ;Intermission : : : : ;Realm of Y'shaarj * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Whirling Corruption : ;Empowered Whirling Corruption * * ;Phase 3 : ;Empowered Gripping Despair * * ;Slay * * ;Wipe : ;Defeat : : Closing cinematic :Garrosh lies on the ground, defeated. Thrall approaches him, a look of disgust on his face. :Thrall: You disappoint me, Garrosh. :Garrosh tries to rise and drops the Tusks of Mannoroth. :Thrall: You are not worthy of your father's legacy. :Thrall raises the Doomhammer to deliver the final blow, but his attack is blocked by Shalamayne. :Varian Wrynn: His punishment is not for you alone to decide. :Thrall: I won't let you take him! :Taran Zhu: We have all suffered from his atrocities. :Taran Zhu approaches while Lorewalker Cho watches. :Taran Zhu: My people, more than any other. :Taran Zhu: Let him stand in trial in Pandaria. :Taran Zhu: There, we will meet out justice for all. :Varian nods at Thrall. They both lower their weapons and step back. Taran Zhu binds Garrosh in chains and leads him away. Alliance Side :Varian approaches the other Alliance leaders: Jaina Proudmoore, Anduin Wrynn, Moira Bronzebeard, Gelbin Mekkatorque and Tyrande Whisperwind. Genn Greymane and Velen are absent from these events. :'Jaina Proudmoore:' ''Ugh... Look at them. :Jaina Proudmoore: Already they plot against us. Seize this moment, Varian. :Jaina Proudmoore: Dismantle the Horde. :Varian Wrynn: Guardsmen! :The soldiers raise their shields and begin marching forward as Anduin looks on in confusion. :Anduin Wrynn: Father - what are you doing? :Varian Wrynn: What a king must do. Horde Side :Thrall stands with the leaders of the Horde: Vol'jin, Baine Bloodhoof, Lor'themar Theron, Jastor Gallywix and Sylvanas Windrunner. :Vol'jin: The Horde needs its true Warchief now, more than ever. :Thrall: Yes, but it was you that held the Horde together during this madness. :Thrall: It was you that protected our honor. :Thrall: From this day forward, Vol'jin - If you lead, I will follow. :To Vol'jin's surprise, Thrall kneels before him with the Doomhammer at his side. :Vol'jin: I am not worthy... :Lor'themar and Baine bow to Vol'jin. Jastor removes his hat and bows, while Sylvanas simply nods. :Vol'jin: But I will give my all. :Vol'jin: For the Horde. :Vol'jin bowed to his companions, becoming the first non-orc Warchief of the Horde. Continued :Varian Wrynn: I will speak to your Warchief! :The orc soldiers step aside to reveal Vol'jin. Varian looks surprised. :Vol'jin: I speak for the Horde. :Varian looks at Thrall for a moment before returning his attention to Vol'jin. :Varian Wrynn: Very well. :Varian Wrynn: The Horde has committed heinous crimes, Vol'jin. :Varian thrusts Shalamayne into the floor and approaches Vol'jin. :Varian Wrynn: But some among you fought against Garrosh's tyranny. :Varian Wrynn: For that, I am willing to end this bloodshed. :Varian Wrynn: But know this... :Varian begins to walk back to his weapon. :Varian Wrynn: If your Horde fails to uphold honor, as Garrosh did... :Varian pulls Shalamayne out of the floor and turns back to Vol'jin. :Varian Wrynn: We will end you. Тривия *World First heroic kill on 10-man achieved on 29.9.2013 by 天 啟 (Tiānqǐ) of 格瑞姆巴托 CN. *World First heroic kill on 25-man achieved on 30.9.2013 by Method of Twisting Nether EU. Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * * * * * Внешние ссылки ;Руководства Категория:Орки Категория:Боссы Категория:Осада Оргриммара боссы